wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Huon Turambar
Considered a radical of sorts amongst traditionalist, Huon Turambar is known as the Covesage, and a member of the Freesage movement. It is quite the departure for the Kul Tiran who was once a bounty hunter and mercenary for hire, having shunned the path he had before him. These days he can often be found in Kul Tiras where he would be needed most, ensuring that there is balance and knowledge amongst the elements and Kul Tiras. And most importantly, that the mistakes of old do not ever plague his homeland again. Physical Description Huon is a well built and easily imposing individual, coming in at nearly six feet and nice inches tall. At first glance however it is quick to realize beyond the grizzly like appearance there is an inquisitive, calculating, and possibly even jovial man. His piercing sea blue eyes often draw people in against his fiery red hair and sun-kissed skin. His red hair is often swept back, thick and kept in a ponytail, while a thick but well-trimmed beard sitting upon his face as well. Pulling right through his nose sits a golden bull ring as well, small but enough to draw a curious eye. His Body itself would remind one easily of a bear, thus the nickname he's earned of the years. And those who can see his skin on occasion? They often are surprised to find tattoos along his arms and chest with a few scars scattered across his body. Personality Huon is a man who is known to be compassionate as well as kind to those who truly get to know him. While he may come off as straight to the point or even a bit brash at times, his heart is always in the right place despite it all. Those who cross him or those he cares about however quickly understand that such a mistake can only be made once. For the second time, it is never talked about again. Huon is also very imaginative, and uses this quality as an accessory to empathy, observing others’ emotional states and seeing things from their perspective. With his feet firmly planted on the ground, it is a very practical imagination, though he does find things quite fascinating and inspiring. Finally, it is said that he has trouble separating personal and impersonal situations – any situation is still an interaction between two people, after all – and any negativity from conflict or criticism can carry over from his professional to personal life, and back again. History Huon was born to Abby and Eugene Turambar some thirty odd years ago in Drustvar. His father was a Kul Tiran Tidesage while his mother was a merchant, selling fresh herbs and potions. In truth, though Abby Turambar came from a long line of Harvest Witches who had years ago left Gilneas and sailed to Kul Tiras, making their home amongst the people there. Certain connections to the earth and traditions were never lost, and between his father's gifts and mothers, he held a natural affinity for communing with the elements. ''' '''Huon grew up with time, learning to respect the lands, the secret history of his mother's side of the family, to hunt with his father when he was home, and more. At one point he was offered a chance to join the Tidesages as an initiate, a gift they said they he would take alongside his father. Huon doesn't speak of what happened, but he washed out a year into his training and left on the next boat off Kul Tiras. Over time he became a mercenary, working to hunt down those on the run for coin among other jobs with the crew of the Rooks Fate. Somewhere along the way however he was betrayed on the job by one of his dearest friends all for coin. Huon let his principles guide him when he could have taken coin himself and as a result, he befriended a Dwarven Shaman who saw the true potential in the man and offered to help him do something better with his life. From there Huon trained with a member of the Earthen Ring. At one time the Dwarf returned with him to Kul Tiras for a time but also took him places across Azeroth as well. Huon was mindful to blend the beliefs of his family, his people, and what he had been taught together. Eventually becoming what has been called a Covesage for it. Now? Now he works to keep the lands and elements balanced as he can in his homeland with the fall of the Tidesages, choosing to associate with the Freesage movement, and occasionally he still works for a few good pieces of gold coin. Hooks * You or your family is from Drustvar * You've hired or have been pursued by a KT merc/bounty hunter * You are a Shaman, or associated with the Freesages and/or Stormborn * You've caught him with mead and a deck of Hearthstone cards in a tavern Category:Alliance Shaman Category:Kul Tiran Human Category:Characters Category:Alliance